1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to the field of aquaculture or fish farming, and employs a specially designed large buoyant structure to stabilize and support the components delimiting, servicing, and controlling the water volumes to be farmed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Only a relative few special purpose, large floating platforms appear to have been patented. Lown (U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,086, Apr. 20, 1976 envisions a deck, as in a raft, supported from below by a multiplicity of specialized floating vertical columns that act as motion attenuators in order to achieve a quite stable platform. Matsui (U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,538, Sep. 1, 1981 constructs a xe2x80x9cmultipurposexe2x80x9d floating structure which is a composite of many individual flotation units joined in a regular reticulated pattern. Kim (U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,243, Sep. 27, 1983) contemplates a waterborne building with prefabricated rooms supported by a modified hemispherical flotation device. Tellington (U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,387, Dec. 31, 1996) couples a plurality of floating modules together to form a composite platform and controls its motion using a system of propulsion jets. Carroll et. al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,921, Oct. 16, 1983) design a modular floating platform that can easily be assembled and disassembled, for use inside partially water-filled vessels. Scholl et. al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,484, Nov. 11, 1973) envision an inflatable floating island. None of the above are similar to the AIR Platform described herein.
A greater number of fish farming facilities have been patented, and these can be generally categorized as follows:
Fish farming facilities based on modified ships, barges, or platforms: Bourg (U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,851, Mar. 17, 1992) teaches the conversion of a hopper barge to allow the circulation of water, oxygen, food, antibiotics, etc. as needed within habitation tanks, and this can be adapted for fish or shellfish. Crappel and Crochet (U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,947, Jan. 28, 1997) employ an oil- or gas-well production platform and raise or lower fish cages therefrom. Erickson and Boad (U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,958, Aug. 8, 1995) similarly employ abandoned oil platforms or use a specially constructed platform/support structure.
Fish cages or nets with various designs and features: Yoneya (U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,196, Oct. 9, 1979) designed a simple framed and netted fish enclosure, with a closeable mouth at the top. Streichenberger (U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,350, Mar. 24, 1981) employed a bow net of rigid construction with buoyancy tanks. Knott (U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,086, Oct. 19, 1999) and Keith (U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,917, Oct. 26, 1999) both employed stiff wire mesh (20 gauge or greater) cages, to resist deformation and predators. Otamendi-Busto (U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,253, Jun. 26, 1990) designed a cylindrical submersible cultivation cage with ballast tanks and a vertical column supporting maintenance and personnel facilities. Vangen (U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,509, Dec. 15, 1987) proposed an array of two rows of rectangular fish cages connected to each other using horizontal pivots. Willinsky and Robson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,571, Oct. 12, 1993) described a rotatable, netted geodesic enclosure with flotation chambers, to be moored in a fixed position. Whiffen (U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,331, May 17, 1988) envisioned sea pens with a tightly-controlled buoyancy device to specifically locate the pens in the optimal temperature/nutrition zones in the water. Bourgeois (U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,649, Dec. 22, 1992) envisioned concentric frames with radial elements between them, with nets separating each ocean volume delimited by successive frame elements. Rosen and Wullf (U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,169, Jan. 17, 1989) designed a framework of hollow, floating members around a netted enclosure. Koma (U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,064, Sep. 18, 1990) used a similar concept, but extended additional netting to the side, supported by floats, and at the bottom, moored to the sea floor. Holyoak (U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,659, Feb. 7, 1984) designed a multiplicity of cages with similar floating structural members, and employed a conveyor system that moved the cages through feeding zones and into a treatment area. Bones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,279, May 13, 1997) utilized a hexagonally-framed fish cage with a specially mounted feeding tube. Nett (U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,697, Jan. 8, 1991) developed a net cage specifically for farming algae-eating aquatic animals, with a means of growing algae on portions of the nets and then making these net surfaces available to the animals.
Solid enclosures with a greater or lesser number of openings: Martelius (U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,773, Feb. 10, 1998) designed a walled structure with some openings in the sides and a flow-intensifying device in the upper edge of the enclosed space, particularly for rearing fry. Brinkworth (U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,218, Jul. 21, 1981) contemplated maintaining a compatible marine environment within an enclosed habitat by importing desirable water from a favorable environment through conduits. Rowley (U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,717, Mar. 23, 1982) employed a plurality of enclosed habitat modules conveniently stacked and served by feeder risers. Meilahn (U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,024, Jun. 9, 1998) described a rigid-walled, floating tank with a floating pump assembly capable of drawing water from variable depths to select the desired temperature and purity.
Apparatuses that provide controlled substrates for cultivation of surface-adhering species, such as abalone: Foster and Locke (U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,798, Apr. 4, 2000) described a framework with removable panels of substrate material that can be suspended in water in the appropriate environment.
In addition, the prior art contains references to specialized devices which are intended to be appurtenances to aquaculture systems, that add special features or improve certain functions of said systems, such as: Ochs (U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,015, Dec. 12, 1989), who designed a special modular marine flotation collar with aquaculture applications, or Morimura (U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,219, Sep. 9, 1986), who designed a specialized floating elastic frame member for use in fish breeding apparati. The current invention being a complete aquaculture system, it does not serve a useful purpose to extensively review patents on component devices.
Considering now the above types of aquaculture devices, the fully-enclosed variants appear cost-effective only for growing small fry to a stage where they may be farmable in other environments, or for crustaceans or other specialized uses. To completely enclose a portion of the ocean environment is impressively costly, compared to simply controlling the area with nets, which represent only minor cost per unit area controlled by comparison. For most applications, such solid (or mostly solid) enclosures do not compare economically to open-habitat fishing the old-fashioned way. Vessel-based aquaculture facilities are similarly expensive because of the cost of the vessel, essentially a xe2x80x9ccomplete enclosurexe2x80x9d.
Platform-based or barge-based fish cages appear to be similar to floating fish cages (considered below), but with a different mooring or support principle.
Fish cages or nets are the most cost-effective way of controlling ocean volume, and the many patents in this area offer different design treatments that distinguish them from each other, but seldom offer significant advantages, one over the other, in unique technologies that improve yield, reduce cost, or produce other practical advantages. In general the above-cited inventions fail to economically oxygenate the controlled water, and therefore the concentration of fish to be raised is unduly limited. The AIR Platform is unique in its use of design features to passively oxygenate a large volume of controlled water, thereby increasing the yield of farmed fish to reach a very successful economic comparison with open-ocean fishing. The AIR Platform also uniquely vents bio-waste.
In contradistinction to most prior art, the AIR Platform encourages biodiversity within and upon its structure, allowing the growth and development of entire food chains within it and in its near ocean environment. This allows the invention to act as a breeding ground for a wide variety of marine life that can assist the production of the fish within it, and can also assist in replenishing the open-ocean fishery stocks in the vicinity.
The within invention, called an xe2x80x9cArtificial Island Reef Platformxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cAIR Platformxe2x80x9d, designed for raising large (commercial) quantities of fish, is comprised of floating platform components with a large subsurface framework and cable network suitable for supporting a multiplicity of nets. Each net encloses and controls a separate and distinct ocean volume, thereby permitting appropriate staging in the continuous farming of suitable fish, and also permitting the maintenance and/or replacement of individual nets without affecting the production of neighboring nets.
Various innovative design features, described below, permit the stable anchoring, supporting, and positioning of the AIR Platform, and control the distribution of oxygenated water and food, and the removal of waste products. Controlled, variable flotation devices orient the Platform, and permit it to float higher or lower in the water, as desired; and may permit it to mostly submerge during excessively stormy weather.
Design features allow the AIR Platform to xe2x80x9cflyxe2x80x9d in ocean currents like a kite flies in the air; and indeed, the invention is optimally intended for those ocean areas where current is regular and dependable (in quieter areas or during quiet periods, backup systems [not part of the invention, and not shown in the drawings] achieve the distribution of aerated water and nutrients). The leading end of the Platform is designed to separate the flow of current past the entire structure in the manner of a hydrofoil on an airplane wing or a fairing on a motorcycle, but is controllably porous so that sufficient oncoming water may enter the structure to create a necessary net flow of water through the Platform as well.
With the majority of the current passing above and below the Platform, special deflectors and diffusers may be properly positioned to draw oxygenated water (from above) into each of the individually netted areas, and exhaust it at the bottom. These devices are innovatively designed to produce their majority effect within the area of each individual net, despite the overall draw of some of the water through the Platform""s controllably porous leading end. Feeding tubes deliver nutrients controllably into the volumes delimited by each cage.
The entire Platform is surrounded by netting as well (in part for predator control), so that the areas outside of each individual net, but interior to the entire Platform, are controlled; and these areas may be utilized to farm other useful marine life, though less intensively than inside the individual nets or cages.
The entire floating AIR Platform, containing as much life as it does, will act like a reef, enriching the immediate vicinity and resulting in the aggregation and breeding of many varieties of uncaged marine life. The strategic deployment of several of the Platforms properly distanced from each other will create a zone of enrichment, allowing the renewal of depleted populations of fish, in an ecologically correct and assistive manner. Predator control will be an issue, but is not a part of the within invention.
The elegant simplicity of the preferred embodiments of the invention permits the greatest possible utilization of existing commercially-available components, rendering the invention affordable. It is the unique compounding of the elements of the AIR Platform, and its design features, that comprise the invention.
Further attributes of the invention are elucidated within the description below.
The foregoing aspects, attributes and objects, and further, related aspects, attributes and objects, of this disclosed invention are illustrated in the embodiment diagrammed in the accompanying drawings. These drawings are for purposes of illustration, and it is cautioned that departures from these drawings in materials and specific construction may occur without departure from the concept of the present invention.